Namida No Regret II
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: (Republish) Cinta itu Rumit, meski telah kami Coba untuk mengalah dan melupakan masing-masing, namun perasaan itu malah semakin kuat, semenjak kepergiannya. SasuHinaGaa!/"Benarkah kau ini seorang Hyuuga?"/"Darimana kau dapat mata itu."/"Jadilah isteriku,"/"Ikut aku, mau?"/"Putriku.../"Sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Warn Inside; DLDR! Request from my Onee-chan RnR please?


_**Namida No Regret**_

 _ **(Republish)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimotto**

Pairing: **SasuHinaGaa**

Rate: **T**

Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

WARNING!: **OOC, Fanon, TYPOS, lebay, EYD salah, dsb!**

 **Fict ini saya buat EMPAT tahun lalu, sengaja saya Republish karena menghormati Requestan dari Nee-sanku dulu :') jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya. Hika hanya mengeditnya supaya lebih baik, tapi Inti cerita masih sama.**

 **Special For:** **Cruise-san** **yang menyukai Fict ini ^_^**

 **Inspirated by: Scandal- Namida No Regret. (** disarankan mendengarkan lagu ini pas baca :v #PLAK)

 **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame**!

You've been warned!

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanan makam itu masih ingat betul, bagaimana mereka pertama kali menemukan bunga yang kini telah memudar warnanya di musim semi yang baru saja datang.

Sekelebat bayangan yang tak asing lagi dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, kembali muncul saat mereka berdua menatap dengan pandangan nanar batu nisan itu. bayangan dimana sang bunga merekahkan senyumnya yang indah dan seakan melelehkan hati mereka berdua yang beku, karena terasa seperti tak pernah mendapatkan kehangatan dari kasih sayang.

Dingin dan mengkristal.

Namun ternyata, hanya sebuah senyuman hangat dari sang bungalah yang telah menghangatkan kembali hati mereka yang telah lama hilang-terkubur dalam badai kesepian.

Dan baru saja mereka berdua merasakan betapa hangatnya kasih sayang itu, sang bunga yang tengah mekar itu harus gugur bersama kelopaknya yang indah. Ia terbang tertiup angin dan menjelajah ke tempat yang baru, dimana ia bisa tumbuh lagi suatu hari nanti.

Semoga.

 _ **Namida No Regret**_

"Hooiii Teme!" Naruto Uzumaki berlari kencang menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berlatih di sungai _Osa No_ -Konoha itu, terlihat dari sikapnya yang sumringah, sepertinya Naruto membawa kabar baik.

Peluh keringat tampak membasahi wajah Sasuke, mengalir perlahan dari pelipis matanya yang Tajam, kemudian jatuh menetes dan bercampur dengan permukaan air yang arusnya tenang. Sejenak, ia mendengarkan ada seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya-nama akrabnya. Kemudian, ia hentikan latihanya sebentar untuk melihat orang yang telah menyapanya barusan, meskipun ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Naruto?"

"Heheheh," sang pemuda berambut Pirang berjalan mendekat dan nyengir lebar. "Yo! Aku ada berita untukmu!" Katanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa kehadiranmu itu sudah mengganggu latihanku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang biasanya-sinis dan terkesan menusuk.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tak berubah."

"Aku sibuk, _baka_. Pergilah jika kau hanya mau mengganggu." Kembali, sang bungsu Uchiha itu berkata dengan nada datarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus agar aku tidak membunuhmu," imbuhnya kemudian. Ia mengancam Naruto demikian karena sang bocah _Kyuubi_ itu sudah membuang waktu latihanya yang berharga. Tidak berguna.

"Cih, dasar _Teme!_ " nada Naruto memang terdengar meremehkan. meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan. "Kau dapat Tugas tingkat A, dari Nenek!"

"Misi?"

"Iya _Teme_! Apalagi ini kelas A! Segeralah kesana, dasar _Teme-baka_!"

"Aku paham, _Dobe_ cerewet."

"Aku tidak-argh! Sudah berangkat sana _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Grrr! Uwaaahhh! Bicara denganmu memang percuma, _Temeee_!"

Sasuke hanya memandang tajam pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat latihannya ini, meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini masih sibuk misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Dasar cowok miskin kosa kata!"

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

"Hyaa! Enam Puluh Empat Pukulan Ra-uhukk!"

 _Duagh!_

"-Ja!"

 _Bruagkhhh! Duagh!_

"Masih lambat! bahkan aku bisa mengenaimu!"

"?!"

 _Tidak boleh! Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi!_

"Aku-"

Brakkk!

"-tidak-

Duaghhh!

"-akan kalah!"

 **CRASSHH!**

"H-hah?" mata Lavender itu sempat terbelalak tak percaya dengan serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya barusan, namun... keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mulai terganggu membuat Hinata tersadar, ia memang terkena serangan.

Ternyata... Ia sudah kalah.

 **Brukkk!**

"Cukup! Anda tidak mempunyai kemampuan, Hime-sama."

Dan kekalahan itu... berarti sebuah penghianatan.

Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara latihan dari arah kirinya. ' _Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini.'_

Kemudian, bungsu Uchiha itu meloncati beberapa dahan pohon dan berbalik arah-menuju ke sumber suara. Ia penasaran dengan suara yang baru saja ia dengar. _Well_ , memang bukan sifatnya menjadi ingin tahu dan suka mengintip latihan orang lain. namun, entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Hal itulah yang membuat hatinya memberontak untuk segera menuju gedung Hokage dan menerima misinya.

' _Pasti ada sesuatu.'_

 **TAP!**

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di sebuah dahan besar yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaanya disana, menengok sedikit untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi, mata elangnya yang tajam seketika terbelalak melihat kejadian mengerikan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

berdiri dengan angkuh, Neji Hyuuga menatap saudarinya yang tengah tersungkur tak berdaya di hadapannya. mata _Pearl_ nya yang menatap Hinata tajam seperti pedang, seolah menjadi senjata terakhir sang kakak untuk menghabisi sepupunya.

"Benarkah kau ini seorang Hyuuga?" desisnya mengejek.

"Kau hanya mempermalukan leluhur kita saja, Saudariku!" imbuhnya sambil berlutut dihadapan Hinata. Meski ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan sang _Souke_ Hyuuga, ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membantu sang adik. Ia tak layak mendapat pertolonganya.

"On-onii... san," Hinata hendak berdiri kembali, namun seluruh tubuhnya yang seperti mati rasa benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sulung Hyuuga itu sudah mencapai batas akhirnya, ia sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Kau lemah," Neji menatap sang adik tajam, sama sekali tak perduli dengan keadaanya yang harus mendapat pertolongan secepatnya. Seorang Penerus yang lemah itu, tak pantas menjadi pemimpin.

Kemudian, bersamaan dengan pandangan mata Hinata yang semakin kosong, Neji melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat latihan itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini tengah sekarat.

 _Heiress_ seperti itu harusnya tidak ada di Hyuuga, mereka butuh pemimpin yang lebih kuat! Sosok pemimpin yang mampu melindungi seluruh Klan! Dan Hinata... ia adalah sebuah produk yang gagal.

"L-lemah."

Neji mematung. gadis itu masih mampu bergerak, huh?

Melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya, pemuda _Bunke_ itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk berbalik. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui, sejauh mana gadis sekarat ini bisa bertahan, hn?

"L-lemah?" mendegar nada serak sang adik, Neji menyeringai. tubuh Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup malah membuatnya bersemangat kembali untuk menantikan serangan Hinata kepadanya. Sekuat apa jika Hinata mau melawannya?

"Uhukk!"

Sayang, sedetik kemudian 'senyuman' Neji menghilang saat melihat darah merah segar mengalir begitu saja di sudut bibir Hinata. gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. kenapa ia sempat berharap Hinata bisa bangkit dan melawannya? Cih, dasar lemah!

Sasuke baru sadar, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mengalami luka yang sangat serius. Jika kondisinya terus dipaksakan seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ia akan mati karena pendarahan organ dalam. Apa yang ada di dalam otak gadis berambut biru tua itu, sebenarnya? Seharusnya saat ini ia mengobati lukanya yang parah, bukannya menantang sang kakak kembali!

Perlahan, Hinata bangun. Ia ingin berdiri sekali lagi dengan kedua kakinya sendiri! Selama ini, selama ini semua Hyuuga hanya memandangnya sebelah mata. selama ini, ayahnya bahkan menyerahkan tanggung jawab latihannya pada kakaknya!

Tidak, ini berbeda! Ia beda! Hinata yang sekarang sudah berbeda! Ia sudah berubah!

Lemah? Tidak!  
Ia bukan Hinata yang lemah lagi! Hinata ingin menunjukkan bahwa sekarang, dia telah berevolusi. Ia mampu berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri, dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia sudah menjadi tangguh dan kuat. ia mampu mengemban amanat menjadi _Heiress_ Hyuuga! Ia bisa, Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang sudah berubah!

"-enam puluh Empat..." Hinata menggeram, dikerahkanya seluruh kemampuan terakhir yang ia miliki kedalam sebuah serangan dari Jurus Istimewa klan Hyuuga. Kemudian, Ia merasakan rasa panas tengah merambat di dadanya. Meski Hinata tahu bahwa yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah energi _Chakra_ , namun ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan mudah.

Tidak akan pernah!

"-pukulan..." Hinata tahu rasa panas di dalam dadanya ini semakin membuatnya kesakitan. Namun ia tidak perduli, ia akan menunjukkan pada sang kakak bahwa ia telah berubah! tekadnya yang begitu kuat membuat Hinata tersenyum saat mengetahui jemari tanganya diselimuti oleh _Chakra_ biru menyala. Ia bisa, ia bisa melakukanya!

"-Raja!" lalu, seluruh tenaga yang ada dalam kedua tanganya berkobar dengan terang. Energi _Chakra_ yang Hinata keluarkan semakin membesar dan bahkan membentuk hewan menyerupai Singa kembar berukuran raksaksa. Gadis itu tersenyum bangga karena bisa menggabungkan jurus barunya dengan tekhnik warisan klan Hyuuga.

Saat gadis _Souke_ itu hendak menyerang Neji, namun sedetik kemudian... ia merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Hinata kembali terbatuk, dan darah yang keluar jauh lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan, darah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya membuatnya tercekat tak bisa bernafas, cairan kental itu telah menyumbat sisitem pernafasanya.

"-uhukk!"

Lalu Semuanya terasa berputar, apapun yang Hinata lihat semuanya terlihat mengabur. Dan juga, udara di sekitarnya terasa Sesak. Seluruh dunia Hinata bagaikan di jungkir balikkan Hingga membuat kepalanya berdengung, belum lagi kakaknya yang mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat membuatnya serasa di angkasa. telinganya sama sekali tak mendengar apa-apa.

Terhuyung-huyung kedepan karena tak memiliki keseimbangan, Hinata masih mencoba bertahan. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tidak menyerah... semuanya malah berubah menjadi gelap.

Sebesar dan sekuat apapun pengorbanan yang telah Hinata berikan, gadis itu hanya akan 'jatuh' di titik yang sama. dan sayangnya, takdirpun juga tak pernah berpihak padanya. Walau sedikit saja.

Mendegus dengan pertunjukan Hinata barusan, Neji mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kukira akan menarik, tahunya kau hanya banyak bicara."

Dan bersamaan dengan iris Lavender Hinata yang menutup, Neji benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sasuke terbelalak. Pemandangan di hadapanya ini membuatnya _Shock_ dan tanpa sadar telah memukul tepat di dalam luka hatinya. Rasa _De Javu_ yang ia alami dengan Itachi dahulu, seakan terulang kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

suaranya tercekat. Sasuke bahkan tak mampu untuk meneriaki gadis yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Apakah... ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia bisa ia selamatkan?

Bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk menolongnya?

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku, Sasuke berusaha untuk mendekati gadis yang sudah tak bergerak tersebut. Ia... ia harus segera menolongnya!

Bergeraklah.

Bergeraklah.

Bergeraklah!

Dan dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu perlahan. Ia akan menolongnya, bagaimanapun caranya! " _H-hei,_ "

diam. Tubuh gadis itu terdiam. Apa ia hanya pingsan? Atau, dia sudah...

Gawat, ia harus melaporkan semua ini pada Tsunade! Gadis ini tidak boleh mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei, berjuanglah untuk Hidup!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

Temari menyipitkan kedua matanya, peluh keringat mengalir di dahi gadis berambut kuning itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan bereaksi demikian kerasnya seperti ini. Sial, padahal ia hanya salah bicara.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kankurou amat sangat terkejut saat mendapati adik bungsunya tengah melancarkan seranganya pada wanita yang tak lain adalah kakak sulungnya sendiri. "Ada apa ini?"

Berdiri perlahan, Temari merapikan kembali Letak senjata kipasnya yang sedikit bergeser akibat serangan Gaara tadi. "Mengapa kau menyerang-."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Nee." Gaara memotong perkataan Temari dengan cepat, dengan nada yang tegas pula ia tekankan sekali lagi bahwa tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya 'Chan', siapapun itu. walau kakak kandungnya sendiri, pokoknya semuanya-tak terkecuali.

Kankuro terdiam. Sungguh aura canggung yang saat ini tercipta sangat tidak mengenakkan. Gara-gara Temari yang keceplosan memanggil Nama Gaara dengan akhiran 'Chan' saja, si adik bungsu itu –hampir- tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Jika tadi Temari tak langsung menghindar, Kankurou yakin bahwa Gadis berekor Empat itu pasti sudah mati-sekarang karena terkena Jurus _Sabaku Sousou_ nya Gaara.

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling terdiam, sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Padahal, gerbang Konoha sudah ada di depan mata dan jaraknya tidak jauh lagi. Tunggu-Konoha? Sedang apa mereka disana?

Oh tentu saja, Negara Suna pasti diundang untuk menghadiri Festival yang diadakan Konoha setiap tahun, yakni memperingati hari jadi desa itu. Dan baiknya, bertepatan dengan datangnya musim semi dimana bunga-bunga Sakura yang indah tengah bermekaran. Bukankah hal ini sangat menyenangkan sekali?

"Tak berguna." Komentar Gaara kemudian. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan kedua kakaknya yang masih mematung ditempatnya, pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke Konoha. Langit yang mulai menggelap juga tidak baik bagi mereka-sebagai tamu untuk datang di petang hari.

Ah, terserahlah.

Kemudian, Kankuro dan Temari saling menatap Heran. Kenapa sikap Gaara suka berubah-ubah?

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

malam hari di Konoha terasa sangat hangat bagi Gaara-sang _Kazekage_ muda. Meski ia telah berulangkali datang kemari, Namun Gaara tidak pernah bosan dengan perasaan nyaman yang memanjakan hatinya di desa ini. Tidak seperti di tempat kelahirannya yang suka ada badai pasir. juga, panas di siang hari dan terasa begitu menyiksa dinginya di malam hari. Kadang, Gaara berfikir, apakah Suna bisa ia ubah iklimnya seperti Konoha ya?

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Tuan! Tuan! T-tunggu sebentar, _onegai_." berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Gaara melihat gadis berambut hitam tengah mendekatinya. _Kimono_ tebal yang saat ini dikenakanyalah yang membuat gadis itu kesusahan berlari-menurut Gaara.

Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, _Obi_ yang begitu melilit perut Hinata membuatnya semakin kesusahan bernafas karena ikatanya terlalu kuat. Dan saat gadis yang rambutnya disanggul kebelakang ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam diam, tidak berkomentar.

"Pe-permisi... tuan, hoshh...hosshh," mata Lavendernya yang bening seakan bercahaya diterpa cahaya bulan purnama yang saat ini tengah bersinar dengan indahnya.

Cantik sekali, seperti beningnya air jernih yang tenang.

Apalagi, pipi yang bersemu merah muda itu membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya, apakah ia benar-benar manusia? Ia Bukan boneka manis yang Kankurou gunakan untuk menjebaknya, kan?

Gadis yang tengah mengenakan _Kimono_ berwarna Lavender-ungu pucat benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi dengan iris matanya. Jepitan bunga Anggerek warna Putih yang terselip di atas telinga kiri juga semakin mempermanis penampilanya.

"T-tuan?" Hinata mengernyit, ada apa dengan pemuda di hadapanya ini? sedari tadi ia memanggilnya, namun sama sekali tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Apa... dia sakit? "Tu-tuan..."

Hinata bertanya dengan lebih pelan. Semoga saja ia tidak tersinggung.

Gaara terkesiap, baru sadar dengan apa yang barusaja di lakukannya. Ia mengagumi gadis itu, huh?

Tidak mungkin.

"Hn. Apa?"

Tatapan tajam yang Gaara berikan seketika menusuk hati Hinata. Apa.. ia baru saja membuat kesalahan? Dari nada bentakan yang Pemuda itu berikan kepadanya membuat Hinata berasumsi bahwa keberadaanya telah mengganggu orang ini. Ah, lebih baik ia mohon diri.

"Ahh... Ma-maaf sudah me-mengganggu tuan, sa-saya permisi." Gadis itu membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafnya yang tulus. Dengan waktu yang semakin menipis, _Kunoichi_ berperawakan mungil itu segera melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk mencari sang _Kazekage_ yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pesta dan sedang dicari oleh Tsunade-sama. Ia harus menemukan segera pemimpin desa Suna itu!

Namun, Baru beberapa langkah Hinata bergerak, sebuah suara bariton menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mau tanya apa?"

Bagai melihat Cahaya di tengah badai, Hinata membalikkan badanya dan segera mendekati Gaara.

"A-ano, maaf. saya mau tanya. Apakah anda tahu _Kazekage_ -sama lewat disekitar sini? D-dia meninggalkan pesta begitu saja, d-dan Tsunade-sama tengah mencarinya." Kata Hinata pelan.

 _Jade_ Gaara terbelalak. Lancang. Lancang sekali gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya ini malah menyuruhnya kembali ke pesta menyebalkan itu!? Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa gadis ini sok mengatur hidupnya?

"Kau mencarinya?" Nada Gaara memang terdengar seperti sebuah geraman, namun wajahnya terlihat tenang. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata mengira bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mata _Amethyst_ gadis itu berbinar, "T-tuan melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"W-wah! D-dimana, tuan?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"I-iya!"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Hinata mengernyit, apa maksudnya lelaki ini? menyesal? menyesal kenapa?

"Ma-maksud t-tuan-."

 **Grepp!**

Gaara mencengkram ujung depan _Kimono_ Hinata, mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan hingga membuat kaki mungil gadis itu tak berpijak pada tanah lagi. gadis itu terkesiap.

"T-tuan! A-apa yang anda-."

"Akulah yang kau cari! Memang kau siapa, huh? Kenapa kau sok sekali mengatur hidupku!" Gaara menguatkan kembali cengkraman tangannya, tak perduli dengan sang gadis yang mulai merasa sesak nafas. "Jangan mengaturku!"

"M-maaf, a-aku... t-tidak-." Hinata bahkan semakin merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Jangan ganggu aku. mengerti!"

"B-ba-baik Gaa-Gaara-sama," Mata _Jade_ sang _Kazekage_ menyipit, dengan sekali hentakan, dilemparkanya tubuh Hinata itu hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Gaara mendengus, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ada kemauan untuk menghadiri Festival menyebalkan itu. Kalau hanya disuruh datang ke Konoha dan berbincang basa-basi dengan para Kage saja tidak masalah baginya. tapi jika ia disuruh untuk diam dan melihat berbagai pertunjukan yang membosankan-menurutnya, maaf saja. Gaara tidak suka.

" _G-gomen_ ," pemuda itu hanya melirik si gadis yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapanya. Ia tidak berniat menolongnya. "M-maafkan saya, _Kazekage_ -sama."

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas. dengan enggan, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi Hinata yang masih menunduk. Niat baik jika Gaara tidak membunuhnya.

"Pergilah."

"-tunggu!" namun, suara Hinata yang tengah mencegahnya membuat telinga Gaara terasa panas. gadis ini benar-benar mencari masalah rupanya!

"S-saya harus membawa anda kepada H-Hokage-sama,"

Gaara berbalik, memandang tajam si gadis yang masih terduduk di tanah. Berani sekali gadis ini, huh? Bukannya berterimakasih karena Gaara sudah mengampuninya, ia malah mencari masalah denganya? Sudah bosan Hidup, ya?

"Kau tuli?"

Gaara bisa melihat wajah si gadis yang semakin memucat, kedua Bola mata Lavendernya yang sempat ia kagumi juga terbelalak lebar.

Mata lavender. Yang Jernih, seperti Bulan.

Bulan?

Ia... sepertinya tahu sesuatu, tapi apa?

"M-maaf, sa-saya harus menyelesaikan misi sa-saya." Gadis itu merangkak kebelakang, takut dengan sosok sang _Kazekage_ yang semakin mendekat dengan aura yang seolah ingin membunuhnya. Apa hidup Hinata akan berakhir malam ini?

Betapa menyedihkan sekali.

"Darimana kau dapat mata itu." Pertanyaan yang Gaara lontarkan barusan membuat Hinata terkesiap, ma-maksud Gaara-sama apa?

Gadis itu meremas _Kimono_ ungunya yang kotor, tanganya yang mungil juga semakin gemetar saat Gaara mencengkram pundaknya dan menatap kedua manik Lavendernya lekat-lekat. Pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu telah membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. A-apa yang dilakukanya?

"Apa nama klanmu?"

"H-Hyuuga." Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Jika melawan Gaara, ia akan dianggap lancang dan melanggar aturan. Hanya saja, jika ia hanya berdiam diri, ia pasti akan mati di tempat ini.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus dilakukanya?

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata mundur, masih mencoba bergerak dan menjaga jarak dengan Gaara. Sayangnya, telapak tangan yang kekar itu benar-benar menahan pergerakan Hinata dengan sempurna. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Sosok gadis kecil berpipi mengemaskan muncul dalam ingatan Gaara, gadis berambut biru tua dengan senyuman malu-malu tengah mengulurkan tanganya yang mungil untuk membantu Gaara.

" _A-aku Hyuuga." Kata Hinata kecil._

 _Saat itu, Gaara hanya menatap si gadis tanpa berniat untuk membalas uluran tanganya. Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kenapa matanya aneh sekali?_

" _Apa kau telsesat? A-aku akan mengantalkanmu pada Hizashi ji-san."_

 _Gaara terbelalak. Apa dia akan menolongnya? Jujur saja ia memang tersesat di Desa yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi ini. Tadi ia hanya berniat bermain di depan gedung Hokage, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di tempat asing yang letaknya entah dimana. "Kau mau menolongku?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk, senyumnya yang manis mengembang di wajahnya yang manis. "A-ayo?"_

 _Dan, Gaara kecil tersenyum. ia menerima uluran tangan Hinata lalu mengikuti si gadis bermata indah tersebut. Semburat merah sempat menghiasi pipinya saat Hinata menggenggam tanganya dengan erat. "A-aligatou,"_

Gaara terbelalak, ingatan masa kecilnya yang sudah lama terkubur dalam memori masa lalunya dan nyaris ia lupakan, kini tergambar dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya. Jadi... wanita yang barusaja ia banting ini, adalah si gadis kecil yang pernah menolongnya dulu?

Gaara semakin mencengkram dengan erat kedua pundak Hinata. "Jadi kau Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengernyit. "I-iya?"

Sedetik kemudian, Gaara memeluknya dengan erat. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya. Apa... apa yang sedang terjadi?

"K-kau Hinata?"

Berkata dengan nafas yang tercekat, Hinata mencoba untuk memberontak. "I-iya? A-apa yang anda lakukan, Ga-Gaara-sama?"

Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Membuat Hinata kembali kesusahan bernafas. Tapi, disisi lain ia merasa lega. Bahwa _Kazekage_ muda ini tak sejahat yang ia kira.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 _ **Namida No Regret**_

.

.

.

Kini, Gaara dan Hinata berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Keduanya bersandar pada batang pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh itu. Wangi bunga Sakura yang lembut dan beberapa kue ringan yang Hinata buat membuat Gaara benar-benar enggan untuk meninggalkan desa Penuh kehangatan ini. Andai saja, ia bisa tinggal lebih lama.

Tapi, kenyataanya ini adalah hari terakhir Gaara di Konoha. Besok, ia harus kembali lagi ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai _Kazekage_ muda. Tapi sungguh, di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia harus bisa menerimanya. "Maafkan aku untuk kejadian kemarin." Kata Gaara tulus.

Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati sang pemuda bertato _Ai_ tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Pasti ia masih merasa bersalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa, sungguh Gaara-sama, ja-jangan terlalu memikirkanya." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu meyakinkan Gaara yang masih terlihat tidak percaya. "A-Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa,"

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, saat itu Gaara ingin menanyakan satu hal pada gadis berambut sepunggung ini.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya, Gaara-sama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

"-ehh?" gadis itu mengerjapkan manik Lavendernya beberapa kali, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dimaksud Gaara barusan.

"-saat kau menolongku." Tambah Gaara cepat.

"Menolong Gaara-sama... –oh, sa-saat itu? Etto, umm... a-aku hanya sedang bermain di dekat sana, Gaara-sama."

Hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup pelan membuat kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran, Gaara memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Benarkah?"

Hening sejenak diantara mereka, sebelum Hinata menjawabnya. "I-iya," katanya pelan.

"Besok aku pulang ke Suna."

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "A-anda harus berhati-hati."

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Ehhh?" Hinata terkesiap, apa maksudnya Gaara ingin mengawalnya hingga sampai Suna? "Itu T-tidak mungki Gaara-sama, a-anda harus minta izin Hokage-"

"Mungkin saja." Kata Gaara meyakinkan, Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia bisa mengawal Gaara tanpa persetujuan Tsunade-sama?

"Hee? Ca-caranya?"

"Jadilah isteriku,"

HAAAAHHH?

a-apa? Barusan Kazekage-suna bilang apa? tidak Hinata, kau pasti salah dengar!

"H-hah? I-istri?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap, wajahnya sama sekali tak menujukkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Lalu barusan itu apa? Gaara melamarnya?

Hening.

Rona merah pekat yang semakin menjalari wajah Hinata membuat Gadis itu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Belum lagi debaran Jantungnya yang berdetak dengan irama menggila membuatnya serasa berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan.

"U-uh..."

"Hinata?" bahkan saat bahunya diguncang-guncang oleh Gaara, _souke_ Hyuuga itu sudah tak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku... aku..."

"Hei, wajahmu merah! Apa kau sakit?" Gaara semakin khawatir, apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"G-Gaara-sama?"

 **Bukkk!**

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata pingsan. Temari dan Kankurou yang sedari tadi juga menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua akhirnya, hanya bisa menahan nafas.

Apa yang barusan mereka dengar adalah kenyataan?!

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

"Kau ditangkap." ANBU bertopeng Serigala itu mengulurkan tangan kananya, memberikan sebuah gulungan dari kertas putih yang didalamnya berisi surat penangkapan untuk Neji Hyuuga. Dari stempel resmi yang tertera di sana, memag surat ini adalah perintah resmi yang dikirimkan oleh pemimpin desa, Tsunade-sama yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha.

"Atas dasar apa?" mata gading itu menyipit. Neji juga mengernyitkan dahinya yang berlambang _Bunke_ -Golongan bawah Hyuuga itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

ANBU bertopeng Kera yang ada di sebelahnya mengambil gulungan itu dan maju dua langkah. "Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri."

 **Namida No Regret**

 _Hari ini, Hinata memeriksakan kondisinya ke Rumah Sakit, bukan? Kuharap keadaanya baik-baik saja. Kudengar, setelah ia mengantarkan Gaara pagi itu, ia kembali mengalami batuk darah lagi. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Hinata? Yang aku tahu, Gaara memang pembunuh kejam di Sunagakure. Apa dia mealakukan sesuatu pada Hinata? Tapi dari yang kudengar dari Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata adalah teman akrab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mana yang benar?_

 _Atau malah kedua-duanya?_

 _Gaara si pembunuh berdarah dingin, berteman baik dengan Hinata si gadis pemalu dan-err, manis?_

 _Ohh, kau mulai lagi, Sasuke! Apa yang ada di dalam fikiranmu, mengapa kau selalu memikirkan gadis yang kau tolong itu? Tingkahmu sekarang juga semakin aneh karena kau ingin mengetahui lebih dalam lagi sosok Hinata di hatimu._

 _-apa?_

 _Oh sudahlah, kau memang membutuhkan Obat anti-gila dari Tsunade._

Dan seperti itulah yang Sasuke perdebatkan sedari tadi, perasaan tak menentu dan campur aduk di dalam dadanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa sesak. Anehnya, jantungnya malah berdegup cepat saat otaknya selalu memikirkan satu nama.

Hinata.

 _Err, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, benaknya sekarang ini tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok Hinata-gadis yang ia tolong satu bulan yang lalu.

Ahh, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangan matanya. lalu, pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu terbelalak. _pertama:_ karena sebuah kebetulan atau kesialan, memeikirkan Hinata malah tanpa sadar membawa langkah kakinya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha ini. _Kedua:_ mata _Onyx_ nya sekarang sudah tertangkap basah tengah menatap sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga yang barusaja keluar dari pintu Rumah Sakit.

Uhh... kesialan atau keberuntungan yang beruntun, huh?  
"S-Sasuke-kun!" gadis bermata gading itu menegur sapa Sasuke yang sedang membatu di tempatnya. ingin balas menyapa, tapi ia merasa canggung. Kalau mau kabur juga sudah terlanjur melangkah sejauh ini. Sial, Hinata tengah melambaikan ke arahnya sekarang.

"Oh-hai, Hinata!" balasnya kikuk pada akhirnya, semakin salah tingkah lagi Saat si gadis berjalan setengah berlari mendekatinya.

 _Ba-bagaimana sekarang?_

Tepat tiga langkah jaraknya, Hinata berhenti. Ia tersenyum ramah. Parahnya, hal itu malah membuat Sasuke menahan nafas.

"S-sedang apa disini?"

Senyuman Hinata yang begitu lembut dan tulus entah mengapa membuat jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak liar, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang begitu hangat seolah mampu untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh dan memutus sistem pernafasanya. A-ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" Nada bicara canggung Sasuke dapat tertutupi dengan baik oleh wajah dinginnya yang terkesan acuh, padahal, sebenarnya ia khawatir setengah mati.

"K-kata Shizune-san aku tidak apa-apa," kembali, Hinata merekahkan senyumanya yang manis.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Sasuke-san!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk untuk berterimakasih pada pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. "Te-terimakasih banyak!"

 _Syukurlah,_ Sasuke mendesah lega dalam hati. Hinata ini benar-benar kuat sekali karena mampu bertahan setelah di hajar hingga sekarat seperti itu.

 _Dia benar-benar gadis yang kuat, mungkin kesembuhanya ini harus di rayakan._

Dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah mengagumi sosok Hinata yang terlihat rapuh-namun sebenarnya ia tangguh. Gadis tegar sepertinya, tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu!

"Hn, mau ku antar pulang?" sulung Hyuuga itu berjengit, sedikit tersentak ke belakang. H-hah? Apa tidak salah? S-Sasuke Uchiha mengantarnya pulang?

Mimpikah?

barusaja Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sasuke keburu memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak jadi."

 _Ehhh?!_

Hinata melongo.

"H-Hah?"

"Ikut aku, mau?" Entah mengapa, Sasuke malah mengganti niat baiknya untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. ia ingin mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat.

Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti, Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "K-kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, mau?" senyuman hangat yang Sasuke berikan, seolah mampu meyakinkan Hinata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Toh, ia juga jarang bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. Jadi kalau hanya pergi sebentar, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Hinata tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk. ia Menyetujui ajakan si bungsu Uchiha barusan. "B-baiklah."

"A-arigatou." Menutupi semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah untuk berpura-pura menatap pemandangan di samping kanannya. "Kita... ke taman, ya?"

"H-hai!"

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan dengan beriringan. Menikmati pemandangan bunga Sakura yang berguguran di tiup angin dengan diselingi obrolan ringan. hampir sebulan sudah bunga ini mekar. dan sekarang, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah berjatuhan di permukaan tanah.

 _Sebentar lagi akan datang musim gugur. Oleh karena itu, tak banyak lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura._

Meski di dalam hatinya Hinata merasa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal, namun entah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkanya dan tak ingin mencari tahu hal penting apakah yang telah ia lupakan.

Gadis itu hanya _ingin lebih lama_ , bersama dengan orang yang bisa menerima keberadaanya. Dimana ia tak perlu lagi merasakan tekanan.

Hinata hanya ingin, sebuah kebebasan menjadi diri sendiri saat bersama teman-temannya.

Sayangnya, benda yang Hinata lupakan tersebut sangat fatal. Yaitu _Hasil Pemeriksaan._

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

"Hanabi, berikan padaku." Hiashi Hyuuga menatap putri keduanya dengan pandangan tegas seperti biasa, sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga Hiashi memang di tuntut menjadi pemimpin yang tegas dan berkharisma. Ia harus memiliki kekuatan jika ingin orang lain tunduk padanya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa melindungi Klan ini tanpa ada yang terluka.

Dengan bangga, sang bungsu Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan memberikan kertas itu pada Ayahnya. "Ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan hari ini, Tou-sama." Katanya tegas-tak kalah dari sang ayah.

Dengan penuh perasaan bangga, Hanabi tersenyum karena ia berhasil menyamar dengan baik menjadi sang kakak dan mengambil hasil pemeriksaan yang seharusnya di ambil oleh Hinata sendiri. Berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna, berarti kemampuanya sudah meningkat.

Hiashi membuka amplop kertas itu, lalu membacanya dengan seksama. Apa yang terjadi pada putri pertamanya?

 **Rumah Sakit Konohagakure, 12 Oktober 20xx.**

 **Kepada: Hinata Hyuuga.**

 **Dengan hormat, bersamaan dengan ini kami beritahukan bahwa anda positif menderita kerusakan jantung permanen, serta beberapa organ Vital lain yang juga mengalami** _ **Malfungsi.**_ **Jalan terbaik yang bisa kami tempuh adalah menggunakan** _ **Chakra**_ **medis tingkat tiga, yakni** _ **mentansplantasi**_ **jantung anda. Metode ini belum pernah di lakukan sebelumnya, dan besar kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya tiga puluh persen. Meski begitu, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan kami harap anda mau mempertimbangkannya secepat mungkin mengingat organ anda yang tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. pilihlah dengan baik-baik karena semua keputusan ini berada di tangan anda.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **Kepala Rumah Sakit,**

 **Tsunade.**

Mata mutiara Hiashi terbelalak begitu selesai membaca kertas itu, Hinata... sakit parah. Dan sebagai ayah, ia tak mengetahui apa-apa karena terlalu berambisi dengan gelarnya sebagai kepala keluarga yang menginginkan seorang _Heiress_ Hyuuga yang sempurna.

Ia... sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan nafas memburu dan nyaris berteriak, Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Hanabi! Dimana kakakmu!"

Sontak, Hanabi yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa isi surat itu, terlonjak kaget dengan nada bicara Tou-sanya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"M-mungkin nee-sama s-sedang dalam perjalanan pu-pulang."

"Cepat jemput dia!"

"H-hai," dengan tergesa-gesa, Hanabi berdiri lalu membuka dengan kasar pintu geser ruang kerja ayahnya, dan dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa, Hanabi berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menjemput kakaknya.

Ada... apa?

 _Siapa yang ada di balik semua ini?_ Hiashi Hyuuga berfikir keras, riwayat Hyuuga yang tidak pernah memiliki penyakit jantung membuat Hiasi yakin bahwa Hinata mengalami kerusakan organ itu bukan karena faktor keturunan. Lalu apa?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang kerja itu digeser kembali. namun bukan Hanabi yang muncul bersama Hinata, melainkan _Bunke_ Hyuuga yang di belakangnya berdiri dengan tegap dua ANBU sebagai pengawalnya.

Neji Hyuuga.

Hiashi menatap dengan pandangan tajam pemuda yang menjadi menjadi keponakanya itu, banyak hal yang berkecamuk tentang putra adik kandungnya itu. Sebenaranya apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya? dengan nada yang tegas, Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Neji mengerti akan perintah pemimpin Hyuuga itu, dengan berwibawa, pemuda berambut panjang tersebut segera mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Hiashi.

Sesaat, mereka berempat berada dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

Membuka pembicaraan, Neji Hyuuga berkata: "Paman." Sambil menyororkan kertas penangkapan yang diberikan oleh ANBU yang berada di belakang Neji.

Hiashi membacanya, lalu tersenyum setelah selesai. Kini, ia mengerti. "Tak sia-sia wanita pemabuk itu menjadi Hokage."

Meski mendapat julukan si 'Jenius Hyuuga' Neji tetap tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang barusaja dikatakan oleh pamanya. "Apa maksudnya, paman?"

Nada datar yang Neji gunakan seolah-olah membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, namun di dalam hatinya, ia terseyum puas ketika mata gadingnya melihat kertas lain yang berada di meja Hiashi.

"Ini semua salahku." Pemimpin klan yang di hormati itu menutup matanya. Apa yang ada di dalam fikiranya sekarang? Penyesalan, huh? "Salahku karena mempercayakan Hinata padamu."

 **Deg!**

Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Semuanya sudah selesai. Bwahaha!

Neji menyeringai.

"Kau..." Hiashi Hyuuga menatap Neji tajam, giginya yang bergemelutuk seakan siap untuk memakan pemuda yang telah menyakiti putrinya itu.

"Bawa orang ini keluar dari kediamanku dan bunuh dia besok!" katanya pada kedua ANBU itu. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menyeret paksa Neji.

Neji Tertawa keras. "HAHAHA! PUTRIMU SEKARAT, HIASHI! BODOHNYA KAU TAK MENGETAHUI SEMUA INI DARI AWAL!" katanya di sela-sela penangkapanya.

Hiashi menggeram, tepalak tanganya mengepal siap untuk memberikan pukulan mematikan pada mulut yang telah lancang mengatai putrinya demikian. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah keponakan yang dititipkan oleh Hizashi kepadanya.

"Jaga mulutmu!"

Dua ANBU Itu memperkuat tarikanya. "Hahaha aku puas melihatmu menderita, Hiashi! Aku puas membalaskan dendam ayahku yang telah kau bunuh!" Neji memberontak.

"Aku tidak membunuh Hizashi, dia adalah pahlawan yang mengorbankan diri demi klan in-."

"-OMONG KOSONG!" Tarikan yang kedua ANBU itu berikan pada tubunya membuat Neji terseret keluar dari ruangan kerja itu dengan paksa. "TUNGGULAH KEMATIAN HINATA YANG TINGGAL MENGHITUNG HARI!"

Setelah itu, Neji menghilang. Ia pergi dibawa Kedua ANBU terlatih itu untuk menjalani pemeriksaan.

Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu di ruang kerjanya. Ia memang bodoh, tidak menyadari semua ini dari awal. Tentang niat Neji untuk melatih Hinata, tentang kepercayaan besar yang ia berikan kepadanya, dan tentang rencana terselubungnya. Meski ia tahu bahwa Hinata selalu babak belur setiap kali berlatih dengan Neji, namun tak dihiraukanya karena menganggap hal itu biasa. Bahkan dahulu ia sampai berfikir bahwa Hinata harus berlatih dengan lebih keras lagi.

Sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tak berguna bagi Hiashi untuk melihat ke masa lalu. Namun sungguh, ia sangat menyesal membandingkan Hinata dengan Neji. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Putriku..." katanya serak.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian...**

Tubuh mungil Hinata terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit, Sepuluh Jam yang lalu ia sudah melalui Operasi jantungnya dengan baik. Hanya saja, kondisinya sekarang memang sangat lemah. Mata Lavender Hinata yang selalu menatap hangat, kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Ia tengah mengarungi mimpi bawah sadarnya, bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Gaara yang mengajaknya kembali.

"Hiashi..."

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu."

"..." Hokage kelima itu terdiam, mata madunya yang cerah menatap dengan sendu kondisi Hinata yang saat ini masih tertidur lelap, akibat dari bius tingkat tinggi yang ia berikan.

"Malang sekali nasibnya."

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas berat, semua ini sudah terlambat. "Aku mendapat laporan dari Kiba Inuzuka bahwa ia kerap kali menjumpai Hinata berlatih dengan Neji dalam batas yang tidak wajar. Ia melatih Hinata dengan terlalu keras dan selalu mengincar Organ Vitalnya." Tsunade mengambil Jeda. "Belum lagi, Hinata sering tidak masuk latihan _Team_ depalan setelah berlatih dengan _Bunke_ itu. setelah ku selidiki, hasilnya begitu mengejutkan. Neji berusaha membunuh Hinata secara perlahan."

Hiashi hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Tsunade, semua ini memang salahnya.

"Dia salah sangka atas Kematian Hizashi, kan Hiashi?"

"Begitulah."

"Tragis sekali."

Hiashi hanya menatap putrinya sayu, apa ia akan kehilangan anggota keluarganya sekali lagi? Setelah kematian Hotaru dan Hizashi, apa sekarang ia akan kehilangan Hinata juga?

"Besok, Neji ku kembalikan padamu. Kau bisa menghukumnya dengan peraturan klan-."

"Tidak." Hiashi menjawab cepat. "Semua Ini saja sudah cukup." Kemudian, di usapnya dahi Putrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti." Merasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Tsunade berjalan menjauh. Membuka pintu kamar rawat Hinata dengan pelan, agar tak menimbulkan suara berdecit yang dapat menggangu si gadis yang tengah tertidur.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan-ahh, ku doakan yang terbaik untuk Hinata." Katanya lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

"Hina-chan..."

"Okaa-san!" Hinata berlari, mengambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu yang tengah menemuinya di taman yang indah ini. suasana taman yang sejuk, damai, dan indah membuat Hinata ingin berlama-lama. Karena, Banyak sekali bunga yang mekar dan baunya sangat wangi!

"Okaa-san..." Direngkuhnya wanita paruh baya tersebut, kemudian Hinata mendekapnya erat-erat. Ia takut, takut kehilangan wanita yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya lagi-untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hinata merindukan ibu.." Katanya sambil tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata bahagia, sungguh Hinata sangat senang bertemu dengan kaa-sannya yang telah lama wafat.

"Sayang..." Hinata merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut pada kepalannya, usapan kasih sayang dari sang ibu yang membelai rambutnya penuh Cinta.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu," kata Hotaru Hyuuga sambil memeluk putri pertamannya. "Bertahanlah, Hiduplah sayang..." katannya pelan. isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"T-tidak mau... Hinata ingin bersama ibu!" katannya sambil terus menangis di dekapan hangat ibunya. Hotaru tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekap putrinya.

"Lihatlah, Hinata. Akankah kau mengacuhkan dua pemuda yang telah lama menunggumu?" katannya lalu melepas pelukannya perlahan. Menyuruh Hinata untuk melihat kebelakang.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Gaara-kun..." kata Hinata tak percaya begitu menoleh melihat kedua pemuda yang berada di belakangnya, mengapa mereka berada di sini?

"Lihat sayang, mereka menunggumu pulang." Imbuh Hotaru sambil mengusap rambut Indigo Hinata.

Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum, mereka lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka, menunggu sambutan dari tangan Hinata.

"Okaa-san." Hinata bimbang, ia menatap ibunya bingung.

"Hinata." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

"Ikutlah kami pulang," kata Gaara menanggapi. Pemuda berambut merah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama-mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Hinata.

Dengan mata sayu, sang Sulung Hyuuga melihat Hotaru, Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian, ia harus memutuskan pilihan! Meski diakuinya itu sangatlah sulit.

Namun, Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah keputusan yang menurutnya adalah jalan yang terbaik.

 _Ia akan kembali._

Dengan hati yang mantap, Hinata segera mengahapus air matanya dan menyiapkan jawaban. Ia harus tegar!

"Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan, bergesekan pelan dengan rumput basah di taman itu.

"Aku mau pulang," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hinata yang ingin kembali dari dunia perbatasannya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, Kazekage Suna itu kemudian meraih tangan Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang?"

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Kita akan kembali, Hinata."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kedua pemuda itu terperangah, apa maksud Hinata barusan?

Menarik tangannya kembali, Hinata lalu mundur secara perlahan. "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, sunguh. Ta-Tapi, aku ingin bersama Okaa-san." Imbuh Hinata lagi, kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan Gaara. Membuat Kedua pemuda itu terbelalak dengan perkataanya barusan. Hinata meninggalkan mereka- dan ikut Hotaru?

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Sementara itu, Hotaru tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan, menunggu dekapan hangat dari putrinya yang sekarang tertawa senang sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Hinata-chan..."

"Kaa-san, Okaa-san! Hihihi!"

Kemudian tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke dan Gaara telah pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata dengan Hotaru, Dengan rasa kecewa.

"Kau ikut aku sayang?" kata Hotaru tersenyum senang sambil mendekap putrinya lagi.

"Ya ibu, aku ikut denganmu..." kata Hinata mantap. ia lalu memejamkan mata, memeluk Hotaru dengan erat dan siap pergi bersama ibunya, mengarungi dunia baru yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kami-sama. Dunia baru, dimana ia harus meninggalkan Bumi sebagai syaratnya. Dan memutuskan antara ikatan Jiwa-Jasad sebagai gantinya.

Meninggalkan.. Dunia.

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

"BOHONG!" Gaara menatap tajam Kankuro. Dicengkramnya kerah kakak pertamannya itu-tak perduli banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis di lorong rumah sakit yang mulai dipadati oleh pasien dan pengunjung. Mereka semua tampak penasaran dengan keributan yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Temari menenangkan sang adik dengan menepuk pundaknya. Gawat jika mereka sampai menimbulkan masalah.

"Gaara aku mohon, tenanglah." katanya sambil memegang tangan Gaara, mencegah agar adiknya itu tidak mencekik Kankuro yang sekarang nafasnya mulai tersengal.

"Hinata tidak mati!" Ujar Gaara, ia mencengkram lebih kuat lagi kerah sang kakak, lalu membantingnya ketembok.

Ini semua bohong! Tidak mungkin Hinata meninggal! memang ia mendapat berita bahwa Hinata tengah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya, kondisinya lumayan parah. Ia mandapat informasi ini dari Tsunade yang tahu hubungan antara Gaara dan Hinata yang sangat akrab.

Namun, Gaara juga tidak bisa menerima berita ini begitu saja, kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sekarang sudah meninggal.

Hah, Itu bohong! Bedebah siapa yang berani menyebarkan gossip murahan itu, hah?! Gaara bersumpah, akan membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri hingga tubuhnya tak berbentuk lagi!

Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu menatap geram Temari yang kini membantu Kankuro bangun, kedua kakaknya tersebut lalu menatapnya iba.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Tapi itu benar..." kakak perempuannya memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sayu. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara memperlakukan meraka, ia tetaplah adik kandung yang sedang mengejar impian terbesarnya, Cinta Hinata.

"Dilantai dua, kamar nomor 27 pojok sendiri." kata Temari berat. "Kau... bisa mejenguknya."

Mendapat informasi itu, Gaara segera berlari dengan cepat. Membiarkan orang-orang yang ia tabrak tersungkur ke lantai dan memaki-makinya, perduli setan! Yang paling penting saat ini adalah Hinata, bukan mereka.

 _'Hinata.. kau-kau tidak mungkin mati, kan! Kau... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau menerimaku? Atau kau menolakku? Hinata, kau sudah berjanji bahwa akan menjawab lamaranku ketika kita kembali bertemu, tapi... tapi... tidak! K-kau tidak boleh mati! Biarkan nyawaku saja yang menggantikanmu! Kau tidak boleh mati!'_ Gaara menaiki tangga-menuju lantai dua dimana Hinata berada dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang suster yang menegurnya karena kegaduhan yang ia buat.

 _'Aku segera datang Hina-chan, bertahanlah! Tunggu aku! Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak boleh mati! Aku... aku mencintaimu Hinata!'_

.

.

.

Sasuke mematung tak percaya. Di depannya ini, adalah Hinata. Hinata yang telah terbujur kaku. Wajahnya yang selalu tersipu... kini telah pucat pasi dan membiru. mata mutiara yang sering dilihatnya bercahaya kini telah padam dan tertutup rapat di balik kelopak matanya yang indah.

Senyumnya yang hangat dan menawan... seakan Hilang begitu saja di telan badai salju bertahun-tahun, begitu beku dan kaku.

Sasuke membelai pipi dingin Hinata. Memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah gadis yang ia tolong beberapa minggu yang lalu, ini tidak mungkin! Hinata yang di hadapannya ini pasti hanyalah ilusi!

Tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke menarik jasad Hinata dan membuka sedikit _Kimono_ putihnya. Ia harus memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Hinata yang ia kenal mengenakan...

Kalung kupu-kupu pelangi.

Jasad ini... jasad ini memakai kalung yang Sasuke berikan saat berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata dua hari lalu!

Tidak mungkin. tidak mungkin bahwa saat itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Ini semua... tidak mungkin!

Pemuda Uchiha itu terbelalak tak percaya. Tubuh kaku yang berbaring di hadapanya Ini adalah… Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi tirusnya dan menetes deras di lantai rumah sakit. dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, Sasuke kemudian memeluk Hinata erat.

"HINATAA!" direngkuhnya tubuh tak bernyawa itu semakin dalam, Hinata tak mungkin mati! Ini semua tidak mungkin!

"Hiks... bangunlah, Hinata." Raung Sasuke dengan suara yang serak, berharap gadis berambut indigo ini bangun dan Hidup kembali dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua ini hanyalah _Parodi_ , namun hal itu hanyalah harapan bodoh. Hinata tak mungkin hidup lagi karena jiwanya telah pergi.

tak ada reaksi dari Hinata membuat Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _Heiress_ itu dengan lebih kuat. Ia masih memohon pada Hinata untuk terjaga, dan membuka matanya. "HINATA! BANGUNLAH!"

kembali, tak ada respon. Tubuh itu hanya bergerak saat Sasuke mengguncang pundaknya. Hinata... memang telah meninggal.

Ya Tuhan...

"Hiks..." titik-titik air mata Sasuke membasahi _Kimono_ polos Hinata, membuat kain itu berbekas air mata kesedihan Sasuke. "Hinata... aku mencintaimu."

Nada Sasuke yang terdengar putus asa, begitu mengiris siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia sebelumnya adalah pemuda yang penuh dengan dendam dan luka, dan baru saja Sasuke mulai belajar arti cinta bersama Hinata, mengapa kami-sama memanggilnya?!

Tak ada reaksi dari Hinata semakin membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Apa yang harus Sasuke ke depannya, Kami-sama? "Hiks... Hinata!"

 **BRAKKK!**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu cukup keras dari belakang Sasuke, hal tersebut membuat pemuda berambut Raven itu menoleh dan menemukan pemuda selain dirinya yang juga di selimuti duka, tanpa dikatakan pun ia langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Gaara Sabaku.

 _Jade_ yang sayu itu perlahan membelalak tak percaya saat melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha, Sasuke tengah memeluk jenazah Hinata?

Gaara mendekati Sasuke cepat, emosi yang bercampur begitu terlihat jelas di Manik Hijaunya yang terluka. Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak keras. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuh Hinata!"

Pemuda dari Sunagakure itu langsung meninju pipi Sasuke kuat, pukulannya yang lumayan keras membuat Sasuke limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Cih, Brengsek!" Sasuke memandang sang _Kazekage_ tajam, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya untuk menantang Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara!"

Gaara tak menggubrisnya, ia segera mengangkat tubuh pucat Hinata dan menggendong jasad itu keluar dari kamar mayat yang berbau obat-obatan menyengat. Ia akan membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, karena Gaara percaya bahwa Hinata belum mati.

"Hinata milikku!"

Sasuke memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, diusapnya cairan berbau anyir itu agar tak berbekas dan keluar semakin deras lagi. Cih, jika harus melawan sang pemimpin Suna... maka akan Sasuke lakukan dengan senang hati agar bisa membawa kembali Hinata.

Berdiri secara perlahan, Sasuke kemudian Menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Gaara untuk merebut Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Namida No Regret**

.

.

.

Gerbang pemakaman klan Hyuuga telah terbuka semenjak tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Banyaknya pelayat yang hadir di tempat itu, menandakan bahwa Hinata memang menjadi sahabat bagi banyak orang. Mereka semua membawa satu tangkai Lily putih dan berpakaian hitam lekat sebagai tanda penghormatan. Hampir semua warga Konoha datang kesana untuk memberikan salam terakhir dan bela sungkawa bagi Hinata. Karena memang, gadis berhati baik tersebut layak mendapatkannya.

Hiasi Hyuuga telah pergi meninggalkan makam putrinya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang telah bersedia datang untuk mengantar Hinata ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin berhembus dengan pelan, membuat Suasana di pemakaman Hinata semakin sepi dan nyaris tak ada pelayat lagi di sana. Matahari yang mulai terbenam, juga seakan menjadi awal bagi Hinata dalam mengarungi kehidupan barunya di alam sana.

Kiba dan Shino kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka dari Pusara Hinata, meneruskan hari-hari tanpa kehadiran sosok Hinata lagi di tim delapan. Kedua pemuda itu amat terluka, namun mendoakan Hinata adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Setelah kepergian dua sahabat baik Hinata tersebut, makam itu nyaris saja tak ada orang yang masih melayat.

kecuali untuk Sasuke Dan Gaara.

Dua pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanan makam itu masih ingat betul, bagaimana pertama kali mereka menemukan bunga yang kini telah memudar warnannya di musim semi yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

 ** _Hontou ni sayonara..._**

 ** _Modoranai yakusoku wo…_**

 ** _Bokutachi wa…_**

 ** _Kakaette yuku noni…_**

Mereka ingat saat sebuah lagu terdengar begitu merdunya... ah bukan lagu, hanya lantunan kecil yang sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Menyanyikan lagu air mata penyesalan.

 _Sya la la la la la la…_

 _Sya la la la la la la…_

 _Sya la la la la la la…_

 _Sya la la la la…_

Gaara dan Sasuke pernah mendengar dari Hinata, bahwa mungkin setiap kali kita terluka oleh penyesalan, maka menangislah jika hal itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Keluarkanlah semua emosimu bersama airmata yang kau curahkan agar perasaanmu menjadi nyaman.

Namun Hinata juga berkata, janganlah terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Karena, ada kalanya manusia itu memerlukan sebuah air mata penyesalan, untuk membantunya menjadi orang yang lebih tegar dan kuat.

Sebuah airmata yang mampu membuat manusia terlahir kembali, dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik!

 _Natsu iru no mama..._

 _Kietta…_

 **Selesai**


End file.
